


we fill the space with us

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Closet Sex, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long mission sharing a safe house with Garrett, and neither of them can wait to get back home before clothes are shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fill the space with us

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece I've had half-finished on my laptop that I finally got around to cleaning up! Pretty silly and pointless smut, but there's a bit of a laugh at the end. Poor Fury, honestly. Title from Body by Wet.

He can smell the scent of her shampoo the entire meeting with Fury, and it was driving him crazy.

They’ve been on mission for the past week with Garrett sharing their safe house, and Phil Coulson is two steps from tugging his partner into a closet and having her right then and there. She’d been on a mission with Maria the week before they’d left for Paris, and then they’d spent a week with Garrett complaining every other minute about how he was stuck with _them_ for an entire week. It was safe to say he was a little bit desperate to see his partner naked.

They’d been sleeping together for months; the first time had been on Christmas Eve, when they were the only two in the dorms and a little bit drunk on peppermint schnapps that Maria had snuck in (everyone knew Fury had a soft spot for her, which is why she got away with ridiculous shit like that all the time); but it hadn’t been just the one time, like he’d thought. She kept coming back, and while he was still pretty sure he was dreaming, he knew he was head over heels for her- he had been since practically the moment they became friends. But if this was all they ever had, it was enough for him.

He’s pulled from his thoughts at the elbow in his side; Fury’s looking at him with obvious annoyance, and Melinda’s amusement is barely concealed. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I’ll let your partner fill you in,” Fury answers, rolling his good eye. “Get out of my sight. You’re off duty for the weekend.”

“Yes sir,” they both replied, Melinda giving him a mock salute that he snorted at, striding out of the room and leaving them alone in the conference room. Melinda turns to him, one eyebrow raised, lips curled into a smirk.

“What on earth were you thinking about that entire time?” she asks, leaning her elbows on the table; the position pressed her breasts up against the deep v the neckline of her shirt created, giving him an excellent view of the black lace bra she was wearing. He swallowed, pants tightening slightly.

“Fucking you senseless,” he answers honestly, voice a little hoarse as her tongue darts out to lick her lips, distracting his attention from her cleavage and directing it to her mouth. She inhales, a tiny little gasp that causes her chest to heave and makes him groan under his breath; he tugs her in between his legs and drags her mouth to his- she melts into him instantly, tongue clashing with his as they both attempted to devour the other.

“We have to…have to- have to get h- _ome_ ,” Melinda panted out, mouth tugging from his as he moved to the column of her throat. “Phil, marks.”

“Killjoy,” he murmured against her collarbone, nose nudging her jaw as his hands ran up her sides. He felt her smile against his ear, hands slipping into his hair, fingers rubbing his scalp gently. “Can we go now?”

Melinda rolls her eyes, standing up and tugging him with her; it was late enough that no one was around, but they still put some distance between themselves as they left the conference room. She walked a few paces in front of him, the sway of her hips rhythmic and enticing, and Phil gave a low groan under his breath.

It’s the low, sultry laugh she gives that gets to him; he wraps his fingers around her upper arm and drags her into a nearby janitor’s closet. The door shuts with a clatter as he pushes her against the wall, mouth covering hers and his hands buried in her hair. She sighed as she melted into him, mouth opening easily at the brush of his tongue against her lower lip and her hands spanning the length of his back.

“I’ve been out of my mind for two weeks,” Phil pants against her mouth, hands rucking up the hem of her shirt and smoothing over the bare, toned skin of her abdomen. The muscles shivered under his touch as his nails scraped against her skin, shoving the fabric of her shirt higher as he moved across her torso. “It was torture, lying there next to you and not being able to touch you.”

“Phil,” is all Melinda responds with, his name coming out as a breathless moan, and his mouth dropped to leave a biting trail of marks across her neck, sucking at the point where her shoulder met her neck.

“Every night I’d dream about you though,” he murmured, nose brushing the hull of her ear. “Wake up with the taste of you in my mouth.”

He undid the button of her pants, tugging the zipper down before he tugged the tight black material down her thighs; he sinks to the ground with them, nuzzling at her inner thighs as he helps her step out of the fabric. She doesn’t have underwear on, and he groans, low in his throat, as he helps her wrap one leg around his shoulders, opening her to him.

“God you smell fucking fantastic,” he says in a near moan, running a thumb along the length of her and licking the wetness off the digit, drawing a keening noise from Melinda.

“Phil,” she choked his name out and he smiled against her before sucking her clit into his mouth and drawing on the nub over and over until she felt coldness rush along her veins, numbing her fingers and toes. Heat licked down her spine, chasing away the chill, and she couldn’t seem to do anything with her hands other than bury them in his hair and pulled him closer. She tugged viciously on it as he sucked on her clit hard, his fingers swirling within her as he played her to perfection.

She came with a hoarse shout of his name and when he lifted his head, his lips shone as her limbs shook. After a moment, she pulled him up to stand against her, wiping the smile from his mouth as she ran her tongue over his lips with a moan. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god I will end you.”

“Your wish is my command,” Phil replied with a breathless smirk, undoing his zipper as Melinda’s lips found his neck. “Turn around.”

Melinda braced herself against the wall as Phil freed himself from his boxers; he took himself in hand as he lined up with Melinda’s entrance, and pushed in. Her hands curled into fists against the closet wall and she tilted her head back against his shoulder; his mouth covered hers, stealing her breath.

“You feel so god damn amazing,” she panted against his lips, biting at his lower one as he shifted one of her legs to thrust harder, drawing a high-pitched noise from her. “ _Fuck_ Phil, go harder.”

“Lin- god you’re so hot and wet and tight- tell me you’re close,” Phil breathes into the skin of her neck, groaning low in his throat as heat welled in the pit of his stomach, spreading hotter and hotter throughout his body as they moved together. Melinda nodded frantically, one of her hands slipped down to tug at her clit- she climaxed with a shout of his name, loud and long as he spilled inside of her, her name a low, continual chant.

“Missed you,” he murmured against her sweaty skin as they clung to each other, catching their breaths as they relaxed together. They were still holding each other, half-naked, when the closet burst open and Nick Fury stood in front of them, horror in the eye not covered in an eye patch.

“Go the _fuck_ home,” is all he said, shaking his head as he shut the door behind him, and Melinda burst into giggles, hiding her face in her hands.

“Guess that’s one way to tell your boss you’re dating,” is all she says between laughs, and Phil can only hold her tighter, hiding his flushed face in her hair.

 


End file.
